Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with mobile modular plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,491, issued to Cassani, et al., teaches a mobile-module plant for the development and the production of biotechnological products on a pilot scale. Briefly, the patent teaches a mobile-module plant for the development and the production of biotechnological products on a pilot scale comprising equipments for the production, separation, purification and finishing of said products and auxiliary equipments, wherein the plant consists of at least two mobile modules suitable for being connected together and integrated one with the other. Each of the mobile modules comprises a movable container. At least one of the movable containers is provided with a preselected own set of said equipments. At least one of the movable containers is aseptic.